1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus and methods for use in communication networks and generally in mobile communication networks. At least some embodiments of the invention relate to facilitating proximity services upon handover of a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Proximity Services (ProSe) may be one of the candidate building blocks in the future long term evolution (LTE) releases. The ProSe comprises, for example, a user terminal (UE) discovery process, i.e. discovery of another UE within proximity, based on direct radio signals between the UEs or network side proximity detection. However, in case of handover from a source cell, the UE may face different radio environments in a target cell.